villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Everybody's Got the Right
"Everybody's Got the Right" is a song from the musical Assassins. It features the Proprietor as he sells weapons to various historical assassins of United States presidents. Performers Lyrics Hey, pal—feelin' blue? Don't know what to do? Hey, pal—I mean you Yeah, c'mere and kill a president No job? Cupboard bare? One room, no one there? Hey, pal, don't despair You wanna shoot a president? C'mon and shoot a president Some guys Think they can't be winners First prize often goes to rank beginners much? Iver Johnson .32. Rubber handles. Owls stamped on the sides. right, give me. Hey, kid, failed your test? Dream girl unimpressed? Show her you're the best If you can shoot a president You can get the prize With the big blue eyes Skinny little thighs And those big blue eyes Everybody's got the right To be happy Don't stay mad Life's not as bad As it seems If you keep your goal in sight You can climb to any height Everybody's got the right To their dreams Deal Mister— said deal wait your turn! is my turn! was here first! it now, no violence! Hey, fella Feel like you're a failure? Bailiff on your tail? Your Wife run off for good? Hey, fella, feel misunderstood? C'mere and kill a president Okay! Marron... What's-a wrong, boy? Boss-a treat you crummy? Trouble with your tummy? This-a bring you some relief Here, give Some hail-a to da chief gimme prize— you want! want prize. You gimme prize! eight bucks. Cheap for "anything you want." Everybody's got the right To be different Even though at times they go To extremes Aim for what you want a lot Everybody gets a shot Everybody's got a right To their dreams Yo, baby! Looking for a thrill? The Ferris Wheel is that way No, baby This requires skill Okay, you want to give it a try Jeez, lady! Give the guy some room! The bumper cars are that way Please, lady Don't forget that guns can go boom Hey, gang Look who's here There's our pioneer Hey, chief Loud and clear Everybody's got the right To be happy Say, "Enough!" It's not as tough As it seems Don't be scared You won't prevail Everybody's free to fail No one can be put in jail For their dreams Free country! Means your dreams can come true Be a scholar— Make a dollar— Free country! Means they listen to you Scream and holler Grab 'em by the collar! Free country! Means you don't have to sit That's it! And put up with the sh*t Everybody's got the right To some sunshine Everybody! Not the sun But maybe one Of its beams One of its beams Rich man, poor man Black or white Pick your apple Take a bite Everybody just hold tight To your dreams Everybody's got the right To their dreams Other Appearances *The original version of the song was featured in the play's soundtrack. *The Broadway version was featured on the official soundtrack. * It also appears on Stephen Sondheim's 75th Birthday along with No more. Gallery Images Assassins-square.jpg Assassinfault.jpg Assassins.jpg CREDIT Mark Anolak HMC Assassins 80-400x267.jpg Assassins-articleLarge.jpg Videos Everybody's Got the Right|Original Assassins (BRC) part 1 - Everybody's Got The Right|Broadway ASSASSINS-"Everybody's Got The Right" Michael Bertolini as the Proprietor|Live No More Everybody's Got The Right|Sondeim 75th Birtday See Also * Everybody's Got the Right (Reprise) Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Stephen Sondheim